SOTA c35s01
Text The sun rose on the Crystal Kingdom, making it glimmer beautifully as its citizens emerged to greet the day, relieved after a night spent in safety, and perhaps with the faintest hope now that whatever was going on would soon be stopped. Royal Guard from Canterlot were patrolling the streets and keeping an eye on things, after all, reporting to both Princess Celestia and Shining Armor, and almost as exciting were the so-called 'heroes' that it was rumored the Princess of the Sun had brought with her. One of these rumored heroes was currently seated at an outdoor table of a cafe, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face as she slurped loudly at an oversized cup of coffee. Across from her, Scrivener Blooms was writing in a notebook, every now and then pausing to look awkwardly at the claw so dexterously, naturally holding the quill before he muttered: “You know, I hate to say it, but... I would gladly turn completely into a monster just to keep these. This is so much easier than hooves.” “Thou whines so much that if we could store it in bottles, we could sell it by the gallon and shortly be rich.” Luna grumbled, and when Scrivener scowled at her, she huffed back in response. “Well, 'tis true!” Luna took another large guzzle of her coffee, and then her horn glowed, lifting one of the croissants in front of Scrivener with telekinesis to guide it over to her muzzle. She bit into it and chewed thoughtfully as Scrivener finished making notes, then dropped the quill between the pages and closed the book before he winced as his claw snapped back closed into a hoof, rubbing awkwardly at it. Then he looked up, meeting Luna's eyes, and thoughts and images and emotions swirled between them before the mare simply nodded a few times moodily even as she took another large bite from the pastry. Scrivener grimaced a little, rubbing at his face slowly before he said finally: “I guess you can't blame them for not liking us. You did almost skewer them yesterday, Luna, which is not exactly a great way to make friends. And more than that, well... the Elements. That seemed to upset them more than a little, now didn't it?” “I suppose in the core worlds they are more... I do not know. Vaunted?” Luna cocked her head, and Scrivener only shrugged, not even hazarding a guess. But the sapphire mare nodded firmly as if he had agreed with her, then said thoughtfully: “But they listened to us all the same, aye? And is that not the most important thing?” “As long as they continue to listen, Luna. If they suddenly decide you're a bad leader or to run off and do their own thing, that could lead to some serious trouble.” the stallion replied quietly, and Luna grunted before Scrivener sighed and said dryly: “Antares was always way better at this kind of diplomacy than either of us.” “Antares... I wonder how he is faring.” Luna looked down, shaking her head slowly, and Scrivener smiled faintly across at her before the sapphire mare mumbled: “I miss him, Scrivy. I miss our son. And I think Twilight does, too... she slept oddly, didn't she?” “Well, for one thing, she's a Lich. So the fact she sleeps at all is kinda weird.” Scrivener said pointedly, and Luna took a bite out of her croissant, chewed slowly, and then flung the remainder at him. It bounced off his face, and the stallion winced before looking down and glowering at the fact she had eaten most of his food. “It never ceases to amaze me how much food you can stuff in your face.” “I am the superior hunter, Scrivener Blooms, that is all.” Luna said comfortably, and Scrivener rolled his eyes as he picked up the remains of the croissant and tossed it into his mouth, chewing slowly before carefully covering the one muffin he had left of the five or so baked goods he'd originally ordered, and Luna huffed at him. “Share with me, selfish creature!” “Hell no. You ate my entire breakfast. And your entire breakfast. I got like one and a half pastries. This muffin is mine.” Scrivener grumbled, and Luna glowered before the stallion softened a little and asked hesitantly: “But about Twilight... you don't think she's... traveling through the portal I mean, or maybe all this energy...” “No, nay. If anything, the positive energy in the air should be making her stronger, not weaker. And I did not notice the portal having any adverse effects right away... it could simply be stress. And she misses Antares as well and... well, thou knows how she is about...” Luna shook her head hesitantly, then closed one eye and tilted her head to the side slightly, concentrating for a moment before murmuring: “She still sleeps. Good.” Scrivener smiled a little as Luna's eyes opened and flickered once, then he picked up his muffin... before sighing tiredly at the look she gave him, and he rolled his eyes before tearing it into two halves, and the mare brightened as she reached quickly across the table to yank one away and shove it greedily into her mouth, the stallion shaking his head slowly as he ate his own muffin half with a little less enthusiasm. They studied each other for a few moments once they were finished, and then Scrivener sighed as he picked up the notebook and put it into the saddlebag hanging off his side, saying quietly: “Alright. Let's go find a quiet corner, then. I guess we've put this off long enough and... since everyone else is already off on their own little jobs...” “Aye. Good. Thou hast my thanks, Scrivener... and remember, thou shan't face this alone.” Luna said softly, and the stallion smiled faintly after a moment before nodding once. They slipped out of their seats, and Luna took one last guzzle of her coffee before sighing in relief and putting the cup down on the table, then turning and leading the way. They strode down the street beneath the early morning sun, crystal ponies staring at them with fascination, and they couldn't help but look with interest back at the strange, glittering equines. Luna thought their crystalline forms were some kind of guise or glammer, since she had already punched one unfortunate random pony and knocked him sprawling with a yelp, confirming that they were flesh-and-blood like everything else, but she supposed that it had something to do with the Crystal Heart and the positive energies that filled the air. They made their way to a little park, and found a quiet, secluded place beneath a large tree, surrounded by exotic flowers neither of them had ever seen before. The two rested side-by-side together, their hooves locked as they rested side-by-side, eyes closing as they breathed in time and let their minds and souls twist together... And when they opened their eyes, Luna and Scrivener were standing in an immense hall, with a roof of darkness high above and immense windows that looked out onto an alien world of ice and dead trees and warped nature. They both strode forwards, Luna glancing to the side and giving a faint, supportive smile to Scrivener as he looked back at her softly, a half-wyrm, half-pony... no, he was more than halfway now, his bulky frame more reptilian, both his forelegs ending in powerful claws, scales now reaching their way slowly across his face... But Luna was changed, too: larger, her mane and tail longer and more wild, flames licking up here and there greedily out of the sapphire mist of starlight. And he thought there were other, more subtle differences... but the stallion didn't have time to look for them, as Valthrudnir questioned in a voice half-mocking, but half-interested: “And why should I bother to assist you now, after our... grievances in the past?” Above them, on a raised landing flanked on either side by curling staircases, Valthrudnir was standing with his hands behind his back in front of a curled railing. To his back was a massive picture window, painted glass illustrating the profile of Valthrudnir himself. The space around him was left unpainted and untainted, clear glass looking out onto the world beyond, giving glimpses around the painted glass of precisely what this Jötnar had built: a world of dark mire and massive machinery, a world where the dead were not allowed to die, and the living toiled endlessly away as a part of his machines and his endless plans in his quest for ultimate order. The two looked up silently at the dragon, and he leaned calmly over the railing, gazing down at them with a cold smile as he gestured at the looming walls, the tilted windows, the endless darkness above. “Do you like what I've done with the place? It's only the humble beginnings, of course, of a much greater plan... after all, there's no excuse for not making the very best of my situation. Trapped inside you or not, I can still have a few little luxuries. I can gild this cage, and shape it to my fancy, so I can be comfortable until the day I turn this from imprisonment into monarchy.” “We need information.” Scrivener said quietly, not letting himself get distracted, and when Luna looked over at him pointedly, the stallion nodded and dropped his head, muttering: “Okay.” “Deference and obedience. Tell me, how did you train him, Brynhild? Then again, I was rather sure he was the one who trained you.” Valthrudnir remarked distastefully, but when the sapphire mare only glared up at him, the Jötnar smiled derisively in return. “Please. The fact that your plebeian mind managed to at least consider the concept of neutrality is a surprise to me, but you are far from a neutral third party, Valkyrie. Nor are you objective. But I am of the firm belief that maintaining objectivity in all situations is nothing but a waste... after all, why should I attempt to consider the worth and value in two ignorant little flies that keep buzzing into my home and making a nuisance of themselves?” Scrivener grunted and gritted his teeth, but forced himself to look down and settle his emotions: Valthrudnir riled him up too quickly, always managed to get into his head too early in their arguments. It was better that Luna deal with this, as the Valkyrie glared but said with surprising tact: “Perhaps thou should consider the situation we are in, Valthrudnir. Last time we encountered these Replicants, they injured us badly... and by injuring us, injured you. Thou hast been dangling information in front of us both constantly, but now that we come seeking knowledge, thou mocks us and tries to send us away: pray tell, what genius strategy is this? I do not see victory coming from it. Unless, of course, thou wants to be fed to thine own repurposed machinery.” Valthrudnir grimaced at this, reaching up and rubbing slowly under his muzzle before he said distastefully: “So very touchy, Brynhild. And here I thought you'd be in the mood for a fun little game or two... but I suppose to those creatures like yourself who are nothing but a pathetic mess of primal emotion, even the most arbitrary teasing must hurt your weak little feelings.” The Jötnar reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a deck of cards and beginning to shuffle them calmly as Scrivener and Luna both forced themselves to stay calm, while the dragon surveyed them moodily. He riffled the deck easily together, then split it before beginning to shuffle back and forth in a complex rhythm, seeming to fall into thought as his gaze slowly lowered. Then, finally, he riffled the cards together and split the deck in half, flicking his thumbs and fanning both halves completely out. He leaned down to hold both of these towards the ponies, saying calmly: “Each of you, pick a card for the other.” “Why do we always have to play your goddamn games every time we try to get the simplest answer out of you?” Scrivener almost shouted, looking up with a glare, and then he gritted his teeth and grabbed at his face, getting himself under control when the Jötnar only smiled coldly at him, and Luna flinched but forced herself to look almost pleadingly at the stallion, even as one of her own hooves ground slowly, painfully down into the ground. “Fine... fine.” Scrivener reached up... then hesitated as his claw lingered over the center card, before suddenly reaching to the right and plucking one free. At the same time, Luna's horn glowed, picking a card from a left of the fan in front of her, and the two looked at each other uncertainly before they both held up their cards. Valthrudnir leaned back calmly and flicked his wrists, the cards vanishing... and Luna closed her eyes as Scrivener Blooms shivered a bit, not knowing what to think. In Luna's hoof was the Hanged Stallion, and it depicted Scrivener hanging upside down by one hoof by a vine, his expression strangely calm even with the spear pierced from the junction of his shoulder and neck and out of the other side of his body through the emblem on his flank, his forelegs crossed, a ring of black roses beneath him. On the other hoof, Scrivener held the Empress: it showed a towering Luna gazing coldly down over a helpless planet below, her mane blue fire, her body warped and corrupted as enormous claws clutched into the earth deep enough to leave glowing cracks around her gnarled digits. They both looked silently at their cards, and Valthrudnir laughed quietly as he said ironically: “It's funny, you know. We may be opposites in so many things, my simpleton friends... but I believe that we have the same enjoyment of using our power to show our worth, and that our rightful place is ruling over the ignorant, unwashed masses.” “We are nothing like thee, and thou art nothing like us.” Luna said coldly, looking up icily as her eyes flashed, before she and the stallion tossed the cards down. “Besides, monster. I do not see promises here, I see warnings. Warnings of what will come if we give in to our darker instincts, and do not control and discipline ourselves, a reminder of why we must not trust gifts and courtesies from creatures like thee or Nightmare Moon. Perhaps we shall simply take our leave.” “Are they warnings of avoiding what I can give you... or are they warnings of what will happen if you continue down your path of trying to bottle up your instincts and your darkness?” Valthrudnir called calmly, as both Luna and Scrivener started to turn away. Neither was able to hide their hesitation at what the dragon said, however, both feeling an uneasy twist before Luna shook her head fiercely and started to stride away, and Scrivener forced himself to follow, forced himself not to look back, before Valthrudnir's voice floated to them, soft as silk and dangerous as the spider that had spun it: “Now come, Valkyrie... I'm sure you've heard the story of Surt's Blunder. It's not like the plagiarists of Valhalla stopped at stealing our entire culture, they stole all the legends of the giants as well, be they Frost or Fire or Stone.” Luna dropped her head forwards, then she and Scrivener both looked distastefully over their shoulders... before both winced in surprise at the sight of the raised speaking stage just behind them, and Valthrudnir smiling calmly, patronizingly, down at them. If anything, their attempt to run away had only brought them closer, as the dragon continued pleasantly: “Once upon a time, the great Fire Giant Surt attempted to take all the darkness in the universe and horde it away for himself in a great and heavy chest. He thought that by stealing all the world's shadows, there would be nowhere left for any of his enemies to hide. “But in spite of everything, there was always more darkness to be found, more shadows to be dug up. Eventually, the chest was full to bursting, but Surt refused for some reason to... dig a pit or steal another, or whatever other barbaric means savages like Surt go about storing their bones and refuse and disgusting war trophies.” Valthrudnir continued, flicking a wrist dismissively. “So he continued to attempt shoving all the shadows he could find into the chest, to lock them away forever. But just as he thought he was nearly done, down to stealing the shadows of tiny pebbles... one little last shadow was added to the chest, no bigger than a blade of grass, and the entire chest exploded. The shadows washed upwards in a great and terrible wave, and not only did they return to their owners, they scarred the sky black. So black, that only Sol's fiery chariot could wash away the darkness... while her brother Mani's white chariot could do little but provide a beacon through the long shadow of what we know as night.” Valthrudnir laughed quietly and shook his head slowly, saying contemptibly as he held up the two tarot cards: “A child's fable, of course, nothing more... after all, the sun is nothing more than a nuclear furnace, perpetually generating heat and energy until the day it collapses upon itself, while the moon is nothing more than a rock, hanging aloft in the sky. And as both know, neither is chased by any fearsome wolf. The only wolves that existed once upon a time are long reduced to rubble, after all.” The two were looking up at the Jötnar silently, as he looked down at them coldly. “Do I have to spell it out for you, idiot children? Or would you like a demonstration, or for me to blow up a balloon or perhaps let the gluttonous Valkyrie Brynhild eat until her stomach ruptures to better show my point? One day, the darkness will grow too great inside you both and spill out all at once, and as delightful as I am sure that it would be to watch, becoming trapped inside a mindless monstrosity is not on my agenda of things to do while I strive to restore my existence. Oh, believe me. I would be thrilled if your conscious mind was suddenly erased and I could simply control you as I pleased. But if your conscious mind is destroyed and you begin running only on your sickeningly-physical instincts and lusts...” “Then you're screwed too.” Scrivener said quietly, and Valthrudnir looked at him with irritation before the stallion asked softly: “But how do we know that... you're not just trying to make it easier for you to dig your way into our minds, on the other hoof? Every time Luna and I rely on these powers, the darkness inside us grows stronger, how... how is that helping anything, avoiding ending up screwed-over anyway from playing with my own goddamn poison?” “Either you learn to control something, or it will learn to control you. That is the law of nature, predator and prey.” Valthrudnir straightened, looking from one to the other calmly. “And without learning to utilize these powers, there is no possible way you can defeat Thesis. Even your 'friendships' and your 'love' and your other paltry, fantastical concepts, a whore in armor and a terraformer will not last two seconds against an elite military design.” Luna snarled and flung herself upwards... and Scrivener closed his eyes as she smacked into the invisible barrier that protected the Jötnar before she even managed to touch the railing, the sapphire mare wincing and bouncing off this before flapping her wings hard to carry herself up to eye-level with the dragon, hovering in midair and glaring at him furiously. “We are not nearly as weak as thou thinks-” “As much as it pains me to say this, Valkyrie, Nihete has far exceeded my expectations in his estimated value and adaptability, thanks in large part to his soulbond with you. And disgusted as this makes me, I must also admit that you are a... satisfactory... warrior.” Valthrudnir's lip curled in disgust as he leaned on the railing, and Luna only continued to hover, blinking slowly in disbelief before the Jötnar continued moodily: “I... suppose... I could have worse materials to work with. I only say this because I do not desire you to attempt to 'prove me wrong' by stupidly running into battle against Thesis and being torn apart. I do not desire to be destroyed by my own project, even if there would be no greater proof of Thesis' superiority as a combat unit and strategist than that.” Scrivener Blooms shifted uneasily, and Luna didn't seem to know what to say either, but Valthrudnir saved them the trouble as he looked coldly towards the stallion. “You came here asking for information on the Replicants. Well, with the exception of Thesis, you will be pleased to know they are all failures or experiment fodder, and only Cheshire is complete. But as you can see, Cheshire was... damaged... over the process of extensive experimentation and augmentation.” The Jötnar smiled coldly, and Scrivener twitched as he heard screaming and pleading, saw in his mind hacksaws and drills and metallic ponies with knives and scissors and... and... He looked sharply up at Valthrudnir, and the visions were gone, as the dragon said quietly: “You should be happy, Nihete. Had I never pursued these exercises and indulged my curiosities, you would never have existed. You would be nothing more than some pathetic little crybaby, to never earn the love of the Valkyrie you hold so dear...” “Shut up, wretched carrion-eater.” Luna spat, and Valthrudnir turned his amber, ever-contemptible gaze to her, their eyes locking as Luna snarled, shifted... then finally asked coldly: “What do you speak of, when you say we must master our darkness? That Scrivener must...” Valthrudnir smiled coldly at this as Scrivener looked up uneasily, and then the dragon turned and waved a hand calmly, and the stained glass image of himself rippled before the entire window section transformed into a clear screen that ebbed and flowed slowly like liquid. Then images spread over it, and Luna slowly dropped to the floor beside Scrivener as they both stared up at the memories that passed over it... as they both felt the pain all over again, as a demon, a coward, screamed through Scrivener's mouth, when Luna rammed her horn into the heart of the possessed stallion. The images froze, then sped violently up, becoming a blur of motion as the demon Ignominious tried helplessly to escape, but was buffeted back to Hell by Twilight Sparkle's fury. And then the images froze again, showing Luna leaning over Scrivener's fallen, bleeding, dying body, a small smile on her face forcing through her tears as her horn glowed and she cradled him so close, so tight, before there was a pulse... The images on the screen transformed, showing them sitting back-to-back now, as Valthrudnir said in a meditative voice: “I've studied this a thousand times and I still do not understand why you did it. Oh, had you had some vision of what was to come, I could see why, of course. By combining your souls and your strength, you have both become superior entities... but even not knowing you were a Valkyrie, the idea you would give up your own self-worth to tie yourself to such a miserable mortal as Nihete was...” Luna snarled, and Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, feeling a pain pulse through his chest before the mare said coldly: “I love my husband, Valthrudnir. It is not an emotion I would expect a fool like thou to understand.” “Love is a chemical reaction, nothing more, nothing less. Love is a feeling that unites ponies out of the necessity to further the propagation of the species, and to evolve and develop the breed as a whole. This is not 'love.'” Valthrudnir said distastefully, looking coldly over his shoulder before he turned around and held up a hand as both Luna and Scrivener glared up at him furiously. “And this conversation is unnecessary and nothing but a distraction. “Nihete's programming began to activate when one of my Tyrant Wyrms met his mind. The physical portion activated only after Nihete began to make frequent contact with Decretum and its forces. In a way, I should thank Visionary... she wasn't a failure after all.” Valthrudnir said softly, and Scrivener snarled and stepped forwards, but the dragon ignored him, continuing calmly: “Nihete finished activating... I believe it was in the Atrium. His body had been influenced enough by the familiar energies and the Clay of Prometheus to have finished its physical transformation. “I should thank you both, as well. You destroyed a failed project of mine, and shut down an ignorant, idiot child. Now my technologies and plans cannot be used by others who would not grasp their beauties or intricacies, and I admittedly... long wanted to crush the Clockwork King myself, but was loathe to waste my energy on the task when I had spent so long putting the tin-plated fool together.” Valthrudnir paused, then he smiled calmly over at Luna, saying with dangerous near-gentility: “But again, I digress. Although by now you should have figured it out.” “Nightmare Moon changed. Inside me, I was changed by the corruption... and Scrivener's powers affect me in a way that...” Luna shivered a little, then she looked up and said quietly: “I am Scrivener, and he is Luna, as much as I am Luna and he is Scrivener. We are both one. So thou art saying that I too...” Luna bit her lip, looking anxiously over at Scrivener Blooms, who shifted uneasily before Valthrudnir said with pleasure, eyes glowing darkly: “I like to think of it this way: my greatest victory comes from the fact that no matter what else you believe yourselves to be, you are both so-called Clockwork Ponies now, my creations, my experiments, my projects. You may deny it if you like, Valkyrie, but we all know that I built Nihete. Therefore, I built half of you, and now, both of you have come here, pleading for my assistance. I think that makes you rightfully my soldier, doesn't it?” The sapphire mare snarled furiously, trembling in fury... and fear, Scrivener thought, as he swallowed thickly and looked up at the Jötnar, not knowing what to do, to think, to even feel. But surprisingly, Valthrudnir only smiled calmly and turned away, putting his hands behind his back as he gazed towards the screen as it rippled slowly, then divided up into countless tiny memories that all began to play at once, the dragon saying absently over his shoulder: “Apart, you and Nihete both are in possession of useful abilities. But you've been blind to think that together, only Nihete can affect you, Valkyrie. See if you can tap into Nihete's instincts, and then use your Valkyrie magic in conjunction with the Clay of Prometheus. I shall eagerly await the result.” “I am no toy!” Luna shouted furiously, then she threw her head back and roared, Scrivener wincing... and a moment later, they were back in reality, and the stallion half-fell before turning around and receiving a savage hook to the face. He was knocked sprawling with a groan of pain, and Luna twitched backwards before wincing in shock, touching her own aching muzzle before mumbling: “Oh damnation. Scrivy, I... I did not think that... I mean... oh, this is all thy fault anyway!” She swung a hoof down into his side, but the punch only made Scrivener twitch a little as he winced in pain before sighing tiredly, mumbling: “I feel like we just got given homework by the biggest asshole teacher on the face of this world. What do you think?” “I feel like thou art right. I wonder if Twilight Sparkle ever received such an arduous task as this... unable to match Thesis, projects are all failures, we must draw on the corruption inside... inside... inside us both...” Luna fell silent, and Scrivener shifted and sat up, looking over at her quietly as the sapphire mare closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, murmuring: “'Tis... 'tis nothing, Scrivy. Do not fear, 'tis nothing. I only...” She sighed softly after a moment, then smiled faintly as she reached out and took his right hoof... and when it clicked open into a claw that gently grasped her, she didn't complain, only pushing her hoof further into his grip as she murmured softly: “'Tis not as if we did not know, anyway, is it? Nay... look upon Nightmare Moon, for she has feasted upon the corruption and made herself... into something terrible and beautiful, all at once. Why deny any of it anymore, Scrivener, when we seem fated to become what we have fought against? Why... why fight...” Luna Brynhild looked down silently, and Scrivener squeezed her hoof slowly with his claw before he said quietly: “Because isn't fighting what we do, Luna? Because, well... what about Antares and Scarlet, and Ponyville, and... Twilight and Celestia and our whole damn family? Everything we have to protect... everything we have to be there for?” Luna nodded a few times, then she reached forwards, taking his claw into her hooves and guiding it up to rest against her cheek, and slowly, Scrivener stroked gingerly over her face before he allowed his digits to slip silently into her starry locks. They sparked and rippled around his claw, and he smiled faintly as he grasped the back of her scalp tenderly, carefully, and pulled her forwards so she could bury her face into the side of his neck, resting alongside his platinum collar as he murmured quietly: “Or maybe, hell, just because... we're both too goddamn stubborn to be what everyone says we have to be... yeah?” “Yes.” Luna mumbled after a moment, and then she smiled faintly before nodding against him, even as she curled herself closer and tightly wrapped her forelegs around him, breathing slowly as she murmured: “We are the night and the darkness... but no matter what, we shall do what is right. We must do what is right. That is all that is important.” “Yeah.” Scrivener held her quietly close, rocking slowly with her as he closed his eyes, the two swaying silently together before they both smiled a little, their expressions mirroring one another's. They could hear crystal ponies walking by on the other side of the trees, could hear the chatter of the world around them, could feel the warmth of the sun and the growing heat of the day... but right now, under the shade of this great tree, there was only them, and only each other. Everything that was happening around them was only the back-beat, was a gentle reminder of the world they could return to, when they were ready... but for now, they were happy to be apart from. Finally, Scrivener and Luna pulled apart, and the stallion let his claw draw lingeringly through Luna's mane, watching the way it rippled around his digits, loving the feel of it as Luna closed her eyes and blushed ever-so-slightly. She gave a slight smile, half-lidding her eyes as his claw finally drew free, and the stallion smiled back before his digits clicked and closed together back into a hoof, the stallion saying quietly: “I guess being a monster does have some nice advantages, though. Part of me wants to complain but... I'm going to try and be happy about this.” Luna nodded, then simply gave him a quiet look, and Scrivener lowered his head before he smiled embarrassedly and closed his eyes, looking awkwardly away as he rubbed a hoof through his mane slowly. “I... I'm willing to try, I guess. To see what extent... to see what kind of stuff I can do. But things like creating the mire, that's all instinct for me.. and... I mean, I need... I'm pretty much going to need you there holding my hoof the whole time.” “As I always am, Scrivener Blooms, and as I am glad to be. In spite of how much like a great enormous babe thou art at times.” the sapphire mare replied softly, looking entertained before she reached up and patted the stallion firmly, making him glower at her moodily. “Besides, I need to be there in any event, Scrivy. The foul Jötnar hinted that I should practice my magic upon thee, after all.” “I... I don't think that's quite what he meant.” Scrivener said moodily, looking a little less-than-thrilled with this, but when Luna grinned widely at him, the stallion sighed and mumbled: “You really make me feel like an enabler. Which is made extra awful by the fact that usually what I'm enabling is you hurting me in some horrible fashion or another. Horses of Heaven, you are the most physically-abusive mare I've ever been with.” “I would be loathe to be anything less.” Luna said primly, and then she paused and added seriously: “And thou art not allowed to compare me to thy marefriends of the past, Scrivy. As I recall, thou slept with curs and prostitutes and traitors and wretched, skinny things. And of only one of those things do I approve.” “I didn't... I never...” Scrivener glared at her, blushing slightly before he grumbled and shoved himself up to his hooves, as Luna grinned widely and hopped to her own, the stallion mumbling as he adjusted his satchel bag: “Let's get going for now before we have to talk any more about my sex life. Which was a little calmer and less uh... 'exciting' before you came along, by the way.” Luna snorted in amusement at this, following cheerfully after the charcoal stallion as she asked teasingly: “Oh come now, Scrivener, how can thou complain about adventurousness? Or be ashamed of buying companionship in the past once or twice? Why, I have bought companionship many times in the past. Sleipnir would oft recommend to me what prostitutes were better versed in the art of pleasure, and warn me away from those who were not. And only once was I silly enough to ignore his advice, I shall have thee know.” “Oh look. Look at this, see this?” Scrivener halted, raising a hoof slowly up into the air beside himself until he was holding it above his head, as Luna gave him an amused look. “You just reached a whole new level on the creepy meter. Congratulations Luna, that must be some kind of record. You sick, sick mare.” “And thou art a horrible, terrible monster from darker depths than Helheim. And I will have thee know I never wish for thee to ever be different.” Luna said kindly, and Scrivener looked at her for a few moments. He tried his damnedest to remain mad at her, he tried to be frustrated with her for any and every number of reasons, from her teasing to her mood swings... but finally, he couldn't stop himself from simply smiling in return and slowly shaking his head. She winked at him, and then tilted her head pointedly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in entertainment before he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek, before murmuring in her ear: “You're incorrigible, Nightmare Moon.” “I do not even know the meaning of the word, Tyrant Wyrm.” Luna replied easily, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement as he began to lean away, but the mare turned and quickly stole a kiss, making the stallion blush slightly before he smiled softly at her as she nodded firmly. “But if it means that I shall be happy, no matter what attempts to make me otherwise... than aye. That is precisely what I am, my handsome husband.” Scrivener only shook his head, but he couldn't help but gaze at her with warmth and even admiration, striding slowly after her as they headed back in the direction of the enormous tower. After all, there was no clearer landmark in all of the Crystal Kingdom than that, which was lucky for them: it made wandering around without getting lost a hell of a lot easier, even if they'd never seen anything like this strange city before. It didn't take them long to make their way back to the foot of the spire, and they both smiled at the sight of the bustle of activity taking place around the Crystal Heart. Princess Celestia and Cadence were both watching with interest as Spike and Freya worked side-by-side together, setting up large, metallic rods covered with runes and tipped with gemstones, the purple dragon humming to himself as he screwed them into bases that had already been anchored into the square. The Twilight Sparkle of this world and her friends were all standing around and watching, along with a small crowd of crystal ponies, but they parted for Luna Brynhild as the mare called loudly: “And what laziness is this, friends? Thou should be long done this work!” “We have time, Luna. Unnecessary haste leads to a quick defeat, after all.” Freya replied calmly, and then she smiled slightly over her shoulder, adding quietly: “Besides, you have something much more important to look after than this, don't you?” Luna nodded after a moment, her eyes roving meditatively to the six so-called Elements of Harmony of this world, studying them mildly. Only Twilight Sparkle stepped forwards with a quick, awkward salute, while even Pinkie Pie looked uneasily at the starry-maned mare and the charcoal stallion. “We're ready to do anything we can, Miss Brynhild! Anything to help the Crystal Empire!” Her friends all mumbled a little, and Brynhild grunted before the sapphire mare nodded once and replied calmly: “Very well then, Twilight Sparkle... Freya, can thou handle completing this work? Spike, I have another task for thee, to help set up several traps.” Spike glanced at Freya, and when she nodded, the dragon stood with a smile and rolled his broad shoulders slowly, nodding once. “Sure, no problem. Can we stop for a coffee or something on the way, though? I'm not as used to running all-nighters as you are.” “Of course. I could use another myself.” Luna smiled slightly, then her eyes flicked towards the other ponies, adding calmly: “Rarity, thou shall assist Spike here, thou art good with working with materials of all nature, art thou not? And a touch of unicorn magic will be most beneficial... fear not, thou requires no great strength nor vast knowledge to aid. “As for the rest of thee, thou must spread word of what is going on and help evacuate all homes and businesses in...” Luna halted, then looked awkwardly over her shoulder at Freya and Princess Celestia, asking in a loud whisper: “I do not know anything about this place, where are they being evacuated from and sent to?” Freya sighed and shook her head with a wry smile, but Princess Celestia took over calmly, and the four ponies Luna Brynhild had been addressing looked up at her with much more respect and attention: “The eastern section of town, the Emerald Garden, must be evacuated to the library and the citadel in Sapphire Meadows. Please also assist the crystal ponies there who are already working on raising fences and locking down certain streets and pathways. It's important we try to funnel the enemy in one direction.” “You got it, princess!” Rainbow Dash nodded firmly, flapping her wings and launching into the air, and then she spun around and shot off, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all following without hesitation. It made Brynhild grumble and glower at Celestia, but then she only nodded moodily. Princess Celestia only smiled a little in return, bowing her head forwards before she said quietly: “And don't worry, I remember my own role. We'll try and stay back here, by the Crystal Heart, and... trust in you. All the same I'll have Shining Armor and the Royal Guard cordon off the area. And if you need our help... please don't hesitate to ask.” Luna Brynhild grunted and nodded, before Cadence added softly: “We'll all be cheering you on. Even the Elements will, right, Twilight? They're just... well, I'm sure you can imagine what it's like to be forced to rely on strangers to solve your problems.” The starry-maned mare nodded moodily after a moment, unable to stop her eyes from lingering on Twilight as she smiled embarrassedly, and then Luna sighed before trading a look with Scrivener Blooms and replying finally: “Aye, just... take care of them, I trust in thee to do this... and of course, to keep Princess Luna safe as well. But... excuse my husband and I. We must fetch Morgan and then finish our own preparations. “Tonight, we shall taste glory and revenge.” Top ↑